El Faro del Sur
by shihoran
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción catalana El faro del Sur y en el anime de Metantei Conan. Posibles spoilers. Pido reviews. HxK y RxS


Cuanto tiempo hacía que no me pasaba por aquí!!!!!

Bien, no estoy familiarizada dentro del tema de SongFic, pero aún así lo he intentado. Esto lo iba a escribir para el 11 de septiembre en la diada de Cataluña, pero perdí los documentos originales y me ha costado un montón volverloa hacer tal y como me había quedado, así que no critiquen (imaginaros que es ese día XD)

También tengo que decir que esto va dedicado a Cristina y Ricard, la parejita que se enamoraron con esa canción en el viaje a Francia (¿lo recordáis?). ¡Rinoaangelo esto es para tí! Muchos besos a los dos

* * *

Tengo que informaros de que puede que haya posibles_spoilers_ y que sé perfectamente que el significado de la canción no es este, pero yo le hizo una pequeña variación ya que Ran no es de esas chicas (ni Kazuha) o como mínimo yo no lo creo.

He escrito este songfic hecho con una canción catalana llamada "El far del sud" (el faro del sur) que tiene relevancias con el manganime de Detective Conan(tal y como he dicho con las variaciones de significado pertinentes)

Ni la canción ni el manganime me pertenecen, porque son de "Sopa de Cabra" (la escribió G. Quintana y la compueso J. Thió) y "Aoyama Gosho" aunque el songfic si que tengo que apropiármelo (supongo que nadie lo pueda copiar de lo mal que lo he hecho (no hagan caso de las posibles faltas de ortografía ya que aún no las tengo del todo bien porque soy catalana-hablante)). La canción está traducida al español para que todos la puedan entender.

* * *

_El faro del sur_ i Metantei Conan:

_La encontró, en una sala medio vacía_

_Buscando un sueño, huyendo del dolor_

- Ran¿estás bien? – preguntó Conan

La chica escondía la foto en la que estaban juntos con el detective, entonces lo miró a él.

_Entrando por los ojos, sintió mil chispas_

Volvía a ver al pequeño como el grande: Shinichi no era Conan, no podía serlo

_Aquella historia le cambió el mundo_

Shinchi se lo había contado, pero, aunque muchas veces se lo pensaba esta vez no quería creerlo. El detective lo había revivido todo de nuevo.

_Lo perdió todo, la partida y la vida_

Recuerda cuando Gin le golpeó, aquél día fatídico en donde nadie le echó en falta.

Ella había recordado cada momento de soledad, en cualquier lugar lo necesitaba

_Cada ciudad le hacía añicos el corazón_

Recordaba aquella vez en el barco:

Una medalla de conchas de oro,

Ganando un torneo de karate de nuevo,

El barco se hundía pero él no acudía en su ayuda.

_Solo el faro del sur él se mira_

Recordaba el castillo incendiado:

Él la salvó,

Recuerda haber pensado en él,

Recuerda sus brazos sacándola de todo peligro.

_Sigue la flama hasta que nada se mueve_.

Finalmente lo aceptó, sí, era él.

Sino, no creería que la salvase durante tanto tiempo.

_Y empuja el sol, tan parda, tan fuerte y prohibida_

_Y se desata la blusa, su cuerpo una sonrisa viva_

Pensaba en lo que le había estado diciendo y haciendo con él. Ahora sus ojos se entrecruzaron de nuevo.

_Te daría amor si pudieses devolvérmelo,_

_Te daría amor si nos pudiésemos mirar,_

_Te daría el mundo si pudieses hablarme,_

_Lo daría todo si te pudiese amar._

Shinichi.

Gin maldecía a la gente, su gente, sus súbditos, nadie había podido hacer nada.

_Tantas noches pagó para tenerla…_

…muerta en sus brazos, Sherry. Pero ahora ella lo había contado todo junto al detective que tenía que estar muerto

_Tantas excusas para ir él solo_

Sabía lo que se acercaba, cogió su **porche** y se fue, pero ni él solo podía encontrarla.

Shinichi recordaba la vez en que desapareció…

_Pero cada vez con un llanto la perdía_

…la vio a ella llorando… llorando… llorando por su huída, llorando… llorando por él.

_La luz se cierra cuando la suerte se pone_

Ella recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado, pensándose que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo al chico… a SU chico

_Y su recuerdo se despeña en ciudades adormidas_

_Y sueña hasta el alba su faro sin vida, triste_

Heiji estaba en casa de Ran, había oído la explicación de su amigo… una vez más…

Ran se enfadó. El detective del oeste cogió al pequeño Kudo en brazos después de que ella lo echara de su habitación. Se dirigía a casa del doctor Agasae, los dos detectives se arrepentían de algo: uno de haber mentido y haberse escondido, el otro de haber mentido a la chica que aún seguía esperando su llamada.

- Me voy de Osaka, Kazuha. – fueron sus últimas palabras.

Por siempre, ella aún esperaba su pequeña razón… algún tipo de palabra que le dijera lo que él sentía… lo que sentían el uno por el otro sin saberlo ninguno de los dos.

_Te daría amor si pudieses devolvérmelo_

_Te daría amor si nos pudiésemos mirar_

_Te daría el mundo si pudieses hablarme_

_Lo daría todo si te pudiera amar_

Heiji dijo que no podía estar junto a ella, pero terminó la explicación. No le contó que la amaba… no le contó que estaba en peligro… que podía ponerla a ella en peligro… que no quería que sufriese más… que la amaba de verdad. Kazuha se lo había contado a sus compañeras de clase, ellas querían sacarle eso de la cabeza, la hicieron salir de su casa.

_Temblando, poco a poco, sale del cine_

_Sesión de noche, hoy es el último día_

Una historia de amor, no podía volverlo a ver, retenía sus lágrimas en todo momento. Tenía que hacer algo para olvidarle de una vez… pero no podía… no podía deshacer todo lo que habían pasado: las esposas… los peligros del árbol… todo… todo le recorría la mente. La película le recordó todo lo que ella pasó alguna vez.

_Se lleva el cartel, llega a su casa y lo espía_

Mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos se nublan.

Mirándolo fijamente, ella empieza a llorar. El detective, SU detective se fue, ya no podía volverle a ver. La habitación empieza a desaparecer poco a poco, sus imágenes, todos sus recuerdos vuelven a pasar por su cabeza. Despertó pensando en una sola cosa. Solo había alguien que la podía entender

_La habitación se transforma en un mundo nuevo_

Llamó a Ran. La chica le dijo que tenía que hablar con Heiji, que no podía esperar. Cogió las maletas, sus padres no la habían visto desaparecer.

_Y le escribe cien mil cartas, le busca y viaja_

No encontró a Heiji por ningún lado. El detective del oeste ya no resolvía ningún caso. Ran esperaba a Kazuha a su casa, ella llegó a altas horas de la noche, Mouri se lo explica todo. La chica de Osaka se preocupa más por el detective desaparecido.

_Y su centro se escapa, pierde el orden y la casa_

La chica cayó rendida al suelo, llorando de nuevo por sus adentros. Hacía tanto que no dormía… tanto que Heiji había desaparecido… tanto había llorado…

_Y se apaga el sol, tan parda, tan débil y prohibida_

_Y se hunde en las sombras, su cuerpo una sonrisa viva_

Su cabeza aún piensa… aún tiene algún sentido… solo para sus recuerdos… solo para los recuerdos que juntos pasaron. Lo único que recuerda: él… solo él.

_Te daría amor si pudieses devolvérmelo_

_Te daría amor si pudiese evitar_

_Te daría el mundo si pudieses hablarme_

Shinichi ni siquiera se había resistido a que su amigo se lo hubiera llevado de allí, la había puesto en peligro, ya no le importaba nada… ella estaba en peligro. Des de que había llegado en casa del doctor había estado mirando… al infinito: sus ojos no se movían, su cuerpo no hacía movimiento alguno, su corazón palpitaba poco a poco como si en un momento se parara. Sentado al sofá solo miraba en la ventana, la lluvia de invierno salpicaba la ventana ensuciándola de frío como su corazón. Shiho Miyano y Heiji Hattori dos de sus mejores amigos. Lo habían intentado, le habían dicho muchos disparates, él no podía… no podía olvidarla. Él no respondía a nada.

_Lo daría todo si te pudiera amar_

Era un chico pequeño, no podía evitar verla sufrir, era un chico pequeño, no podía amarla. Por fin la científica había encontrado el antídoto (en algún lugar prohibido y peligroso por ella) se lo dio. No lo podía ver más así. Él se la tomó.

_Te daría amor_

Shinichi estaba a punto de volver a ser él otra vez. No le importaba el dolor que le hacía el corazón, ni que su cuerpo le quemara, si su cuerpo ardía mucho mejor… su dolor no era nada comparado con lo sufrido por ella. Su dolor no se podía comparar con el de Ran. La había hecho llorar de nuevo, no podía perdonárselo, una vez más le había fallado.

Ran y Kazuha salieron en su busca, las dos juntas decidieron buscarles… tristes

_Te daría el mundo si me pudieses mirar_

Cuantas veces habían soñado que ellos volverían

_Te daría amor si quisieras quedarte_…

…a mi lado

_Lo daría todo si te pudiera amar_

Es más: lo daré todo por ti.

La casa del doctor era lo único que pensaron las dos. El científico loco que había ayudado a Shinichi y que Heiji también conocía.

_Te daría amor_

Los detectives salieron corriendo de la casa… corriendo bajo la nieve. La nieve de invierno fría que les hacía soñar de nuevo.

Las dos chicas no habían deseado tanto ese momento, les vieron salir. Se miraron dos parejas.

_Lo daría todo si te pudieses quedar…_

…a mi lado, Shinichi.

Ellos no hicieron ningún caso a las llamadas de sus chicas. Se alejaban… se alejaban mucho más a cada paso… se habían alejado demasiado. Ellos buscaban a una persona, la única que no había sido descubierta aún: Gin. Las chicas vieron que el cielo nevado les reflejaba todo. Era como un espejo… sus corazones eran grises y fríos como ese cielo que contemplaban.

_Te daría amor_

Shiho se guardaba las lágrimas para cuando las necesitara de verdad. Agasae la hizo salir de casa a contemplar la nieve. Vieron a las chicas.

_Lo daría todo si te pudiera amar_

Gin había estado detenido por Satô. Takagi y ella se necesitaban también, se echaban en falta. Por fin todo había terminado. Pero aún así… aunque él lo pagara… no habían podido salvar la sangre de detective derramada: dos balas dentro de dos corazones. Dos balas, dos cuerpos, dos chicos adolescentes, dos detectives olvidados.

Tres chicas. La nieve les caía encima y les recordaba que ya no les verían más. Ellos no les habían dicho nada de amor, nada de amar, nada.

Soledad… tristeza… dolor… nieve… cielo gris… lágrimas en sus mejillas… ya no volverían a ser las de antes, Ran Mouri y Kazuha Tooyama contemplaban los cuerpos del suelo, cubiertos en mantas blancas… cubiertos en sangre…

Las risas… las risas del criminal les resonaban en su cabeza… los chicos muertos, no podían volverlos a ver nunca… jamás…

"Shinichi Kudo, espero que estés donde estés, sepas que hay alguien que siempre te ha amado"

**Y tu Ran Mouri, espero que me olvides y seas feliz**.** Mucho más feliz de lo que yo podría haberte hecho nunca**.

"Heiji Hattori, no tenías que haberte ido. Tenías que haberte quedado a mi lado, para siempre. Nunca me he creído lo que me dijiste aquella vez¿lo recuerdas?"

**Sí, lo recuerdo, Kazuha Tooyama. Pero piensa que aunque yo te he querido renuncié a ti para salvarte. Olvídame, vuélvete más fuerte de lo que eres, no llores por mí. Empieza una nueva vida, unos nuevos recuerdos.**

* * *

No me maten He tenido que matar a los protas porque la cancioncilla es triste y esto lo escribí con la canción. No tenía ganas de ponerle un final feliz.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews criticando lo que hubiesen canviado o lo que habrían añadido.

Hasta pronto

Shihoran


End file.
